


Doing it for science: geeks in their natural habitat.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one must consider the SIZE of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing it for science: geeks in their natural habitat.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this one is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 29, 2008. If you wish to read the actual link that I am referring to, you can find it over [here](http://www.wikihow.com/Suppress-the-Gag-Reflex).

“What are you doing?”

 

It was actually kind of amazing, how Gokudera, in fifteen seconds flat, whirled around to face him, cycled through several different shades of red all over his face and right down to his ears then flung himself upward, to cover his computer monitor with his whole body.

 

“W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN?!”

 

“Ahahaha, you gave me a key, remember? And I wanted to see if you could help me with our homework, but… why are you covering your computer like that?”

 

“SALKDHGLFASHUGHADSG—”

 

“Oh, I get it! Are we playing a game? Do I get a prize for getting past you? Cool!”

 

And so it was that Yamamoto spent the next five minutes trying to remove Gokudera from his spot and Gokudera responded by rooting himself down as best as he could. Yamamoto, however, being the far more athletic one between them, eventually managed to trick Gokudera into giving him an opening, and promptly managed to shove the boy away, just enough to reveal the computer monitor. Yamamoto’s triumphant laugh, however, died shortly after he saw what Gokudera had been looking at.

 

“‘How to Suppress the Gag Reflex’?”

 

Yamamoto blinked, and blinked some more. Then he looked down at his crotch area, peered at his own package with the same amount of concentration that he reserved for making a home run for his team, and then he turned right back to Gokudera. Suffice to say, Gokudera felt himself die a little inside.

 

“Am I really that big?”

 

The next day, Tsuna was left to wonder why Gokudera’s face looked like it was on fire and Yamamoto spent all of lunch period cheerfully bragging to Ryohei about his size.


End file.
